


Loser Kid

by Stories_to_be_read



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, cheesy song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_to_be_read/pseuds/Stories_to_be_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a loser kid... until he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably have actually gotten on with existing works but where is the fun in that?  
> Based on a Busted song (yes I know its that cheesy) but I was shuffling my ipod for inspiration and this one stuck...  
> No Beta so any mistakes are mine and I would appreciate it if you'd tell me :)  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. first fic in this fandom so I hope it goes alright! :D

“I guess I’ll have to go for Garth… Ugh you’re still going down Ruby!” Team White Captain Uriel called out. A load of jeers was his Answer from team Red.

“Right lets get moving, everyone find a space on your half of the pitch. Yes that does include you Megan!” Yelled Coach Alistair.

Castiel stared dejectedly down at his feet. The usual occurrence of being picked last barely fazed him anymore but to also have Coach Alastair blatantly ignore that he was even there caused his breath to catch in his throat. Everyone had been told to move off when their teams had equal numbers leaving Castiel as the last man standing.

His body crumbled a bit and he left to sit on the bench with the other student who was not playing and the cause of the odd numbers. Dean Winchester had broken his ankle last week whist participating in some sort of RPG that required him to run around in a set of armour and chainmail. He’d turned up in the A and E, whilst Castiel was interning with his brother Dr Michael Novak on the weekends, still in the gear and being half carried by Charlie Bradbury one of the few people who was actually kind  to Castiel.

Finally after the whistle had been blown and the quickly turning violent game of dodgeball had started Coach made his way over to them. “Winchester, Novak, as you seem to be a pair of invalids go and do something with your time instead of wasting mine.” He snarled out.

Castiel was quick to scramble up, Dean a little slower due to the cumbersome crutches and cast making it difficult to gather his stuff. Castiel made his way to the changing rooms getting out of his ghastly gym gear (hand me downs from Michael) into jeans (hand me downs from Anna of all people) and a T-shirt (thankfully brought for him) and headed to the music rooms.

Able to relax now that he was in a familiar environment he sat at the grand piano near the centre of the small classroom and started to play. Once through the introduction he began to sing along. The song had a nice tune to it but was rather melancholy which fit the mood he was in. It was long and complicated at times but he’d always loved songs like that.

Just as he sang the last note and played the last chord a gasp sounded behind him, he whipped his head around to find none other than Dean Winchester standing there doing a rather good impression of a fish.  Castiel was frozen to the spot caught in the gaze of the green eyed teen.

Slowly Deans stunned look merged into a huge grin splitting his face. “Cas, man, that was freaking awesome! How that hell did you learn to play like that? Scratch that I didn’t know you were such a good singer!” At this he hobbled into to the room and dragged a chair with his good foot a bit closer to Castiel. “Do you know any other Classic Rock? Like LedZep is one of my favourites but like there’s also so many other awesome bands out there you know?” he carried on slumping down dramatically.

Castiel just stared back at him for a moment unable to quite work out what he should do. Eventually he settled on just starting up another song, one that maybe wasn’t what Dean had requested but one that he was certain Dean loved anyway. The beginning notes were also the same as the first words and he quietly sang along. “Hey Jude…”

Dean sat in stunned silence for the first verse but joined in at the start of the second.

When the second voice joined his, Castiel looked to his right to see Dean smiling softly whist singing along with him. He returned the smile and carried on with the song till the Nananas. At this point he stopped playing but carried on singing with Dean until their voices faded away.

The two made eye contact and Castiel face flushed red. Dean’s flushed slightly too but he also smiled “You’re gonna go far with a voice like that Cas.” He stated.

“Cas?”

“Yeah what about it?”

“I like it.”

“Good. Now come on, we’ll be late for Geography and I think Mrs Novak has it in for me.she always has a go a me for talking in class!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh yeah? She gave me a detention once for answering back, whilst we were at home.”

Green eyes widened “Really? Man that woman is crazy.”

“Tell me about it.” Castiel sighed.

“Come on then! Let’s go before she goes berserk on us.”

OoOoOoOoO

_Two years later_

“You know Cas you should really peruse the music thing. You clearly hate this.” Dean leant over Cas’ shoulder looking at the essay he was writing for his English class.

“Dean you know I can’t. It’s too risky and you know what Mother is like. She wouldn’t let me do something like that. She barely let me study English here.” Cas huffed.

Dean frowned at that. Cas’ mother had always been a problem in that area, she believed a career in music or any of the arts was impossible. “But you don’t even have to tell her! Just send off some of your stuff to some record companies. You might just get a call back.”

“Dean, just drop it okay? It will never happen!”

Dean goes to say something but ends up just clearing his throat and looking down guiltily instead. “Well um… about it never happening, it kinda already has.”

Cas turns to stare at him. “Dean, what did you do?” his voice lowered in annoyance.

“I maybe have recorded you practising and sent it to several record labels. And one of them might have got back to me saying they want to interview you to take you on.”

“Are… are you serious?” Cas stuttered in disbelief.

Instead of answering Dean reached into his pocket for the letter that had arrived earlier. Passing it to Cas he smiled nervously.

As the blue eyed boy looked over the letter a smile started to split his face. He leapt up from his desk chair and crashed into Dean, pulling him into a tight hug and burring his face in Dean's neck. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Dean just breathed him in and held on tightly back.

OoOoOoOoO

_Five years later_

“Castiel! Castiel! Please over here!” The dark haired man made his way over to the next interviewer.

“Hi Claire, how are you today?” He questioned, his deep voice buzzing in the microphone.

“Arw Castiel always such a charmer. I’m wonderful, thank you for asking. Now Castiel I’ve heard some interesting news about you. You’ve been a huge music sensation for the past couple of years and yet little about your life at home is known. We were told the other day that the were some rumours going around about you getting back together with a high school sweetheart named Megan Masters. Any comment on that?”

Castiel frowned, “I never dated anyone in high school. Especially no one by that name. I was a Loser Kid to be honest, didn’t have many friends.”

“Really? Well then someone has been lying behind your back then. It’s a shame though. Does that mean that there is no one in the romantic department?”

Cas looked thoughtful of that question. “You know Claire? There very well maybe someone very soon.” He answered with a sly smile before turning away and heading back stage again.

OoOoOoOoO

_3 hours later_

“Hello everyone! Did you have a good time tonight?!”

Cheers and screams echoed across the stadium in reply. Castiel smiled feeling the euphoria of the show shoot through his veins.

“Okay well I have one more song to play tonight and it’s for a very special person who without I would never be here. So Dean Winchester if you’d like to get your ass up here I’d like to tell you something.”

The stadium erupted into cheers and screams, many of the fans knew of Dean as Castiel had spoken of him in interviews briefly. Dean was shoved onto the stage by his agent and good friend Charlie who also gave Castiel a thumbs up.

Nervously Dean made his way over to Castiel. “Dean, you are so important to me, you have no idea so I’d like to dedicate this song to you. It’s a cover so you’d better all know it and sing along!”

Castiel nodded to the pianist that sometimes accompanied him when he played guitar instead and as the first note played the crowd erupted but Castiel didn’t notice. He only had eyes for his beautiful best friend whose green eyes were looking rather damp. As Castiel sang along so did Dean and the crowd.  Reaching up, Dean placed his arms around Castiel’s neck and Cas’ free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in tighter. They were both now singing into the microphone.

When the song reached the Nananas Castiel couldn’t hold back anymore and leant in pressing his lips to Deans in a soft kiss. The crowd continued to sing the ending of the song but it was interspersed with cheers and wolf whistles as the pair on stage locked lips again and again.

Once the song was over the couple pulled apart smiling at one another gleefully, finally they’d done something about the five years of UST. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him off stage before he could even say goodnight. Not that the crowd seemed to care all too much.

As for Cas’ lying old school ‘friends’ let’s just say the fans ensured they got their comeuppance for how they’d treated him.


End file.
